Take me to Rio, Then Immortality
by VaRiNaBi
Summary: I was just looking for a vacation time and see the world "explore while I was still young". That was the perfect excuse for my parents leave me alone when in my third year of college I just drop off everything and tell them: "Mom, dad I'm gonna make a trip." I never thought that I'll have to die to find a new life. Especially that she'll give me one. BRITANNA. Future M
1. Chapter 1

**Take me to Rio, Then Immortality**

I was just looking for a vacation time and see the world "explore while I was still young". That was the perfect excuse for my parents leave me alone when in my third year of college I just drop off everything and tell them: "Mom, dad I'm gonna make a trip." I never thought that I'll have to die to find a new life. Especially that she'll give me one.

The reaction I got it wasn't what I was expecting. I could imagine my mom yelling like a crazy woman, telling me where I have my mind for drop my career in Advertisement and Publicity at just two years of finish it just because I want to start a "sabbatical journey" when I've never consider before. Meanwhile dad will just be there looking at me with a silent look, more like question me or himself where all the money that he'll give me for this travel go. If I asked for it in first place of course.

Well…. It was quite the opposite… the one yelling like a crazy woman, or a crazy person was dad. Asking me if I was using some sort of drugs that make me take random decisions and of course remind me the fact when I was in high school I used to say that my biggest was become a famous singer and never shut up about it. Mom on the other side really surprise me, I don't really know what make her change her mind but what came out of her mouth was: "Santanita if you think that you have to make this travel, then do it. I don't see why she can't Carlos? Beside she almost finish college a break will do her good. Maybe one for us too. Don't you think?" That what she said the last part talking to my dad whit a smirk of her face something to familiar in mine as well, that's what I've been told.

-"Well Santanita and where is this travel you're planning?"

-"Well…. About that I'm still not sure" I say whit a little of embarrassing because my intensions was one hundred percent strong.

-"Ay Santana….. There's only one thing that worries me the fact that you're travelling alone. If you were at least doing whit someone from your college or a family member I'll be more confident" said my mom with a very concern expression in her face and give it also to my dad.

-"Your mother has a point, you don't even know where are you going to yet. In that case maybe you should take a couple of days to see if you could travel whit someone instead of doing it alone"

-"The point of all of this is that I do it alone!" I said whit a little of frustration in my voice and took sit at my mom's side

-"Santana…." My mom hold my hands whit her owns and came close to me "This journey…. Is because of Katherine?" I could see sincere concern in her eyes

-"Maribel…" I could hear my dad's voice calling like telling her like avoid the subject.

-"No dad it's ok, and mom no it's no about Katherine….. besides it's been a year. It's just…. I need to get some time for myself for a while, clear my mind, there's a couple of things that's been going on in this few months that I haven't talk to you, that's why I came over to tell you this before I have to said goodbye"

-"What's wrong Santana? Do you have money issues or something?" The first thing that my dad ask like always worrying about my economics and not for something more personal. Not like the fact of hi's concern doesn't bother me at all, I kind of glad he does.

-"No dad it's not that…. it's other kind of things" This time I look at my mom I think she understood whit out me having to say anything.

-"Still Santana…. I'm worry that you're making this trip alone to….. well where ever you're going to" For what it looks like my mom won't let this one go that easy, so I'll have to give her something in exchange to make this a quite visit or this conversation will go on forever.

-"Ahh…. Ok, you'll be calmer if I'll go whit some friend or someone familiar?"

-"Yes Santana, you know that I only want you to be ok, that's all"

-"I know mom, I know"

And making that promise to my mom I had a week and a half to program my trip. In this moment I was walking through the hallways of a travel agency that Quin recommend me. She and Puck had travel to Cancun in our vacation breaks last year to celebrate their three years as a couple. Quin told me that Cancun was the best, beautiful hotel, etc, etc, etc. Cancun….. It dons't sound bad, but… I don't know… it seems just to cliché or honey moon destination for me and after all I don't even know who I was going whit.

Quin would be the perfect companion if it wasn't for her preaches of half an hour that I had to stand whit. She had the same attitude of my dad, telling me that what I was thinking about if I have the idea of travelling in the middle of the year of college, if I was getting high or something like that, if some onestand night had put strange ideas in my head or just I didn't care for all the plans that I make for my future anymore and I have some estrange desire to just wonder without destination around the world.

Actually it wasn't any of the options that Quin just mention. I just need some time to relax and get away from my actual surroundings. I felt that the days keep on going and all that I was doing just was study, work in the agency, go out the weekends whit Quin, Puck or Kurt. But beyond that nothing had change in my life in a year. Maybe I was asking for to much, I had a job, studies, friends, who won't be happy about it? But me, Santana López, I wasn't. I wasn't even remotely happy whit my life since a year ago. But that story is to long to tell any details right now….. so….. were was I? Yeah Cancun, no Cancun definitely not.

I still was in the travel agency, siting looking through some brushers waiting my turn to talk to a receptionist when a familiar voice got my attention.

-"Santana?"

-"Kurt? What are you doing here?" From all my friends I didn't remember mentioned Kurt where I will be today. Actually I haven't told anyone about my suppose trip, only Quin knew about this.

-"Well I'm actually whit a friend, he's parking his car outside" He said to me whit one of his typical manners and quickly took site by my side.

-"Friend ehhh?" I asked in a inquisitor way to make him nervous, to my knowledge he didn't go out whit anyone in months.

-"Yes, Santana a friend. In fact now that you mention it last week I did met someone" He smile proud while crossing his legs and looking one of the brushers he took of my hand. "But the way what are you doing here? Do you plan to travel or something like that?" He asked like it was the most obvious thing.

-"Well….. I suppose if I dind't tell you my self Quin will sooner or later. I'm gonna make a trip so I'm here to buy a ticket pick a destination" I say in the most easy way possible.

-"So let me see if I get this, you're here to buy a ticket…. To a destination that you don't even know yet" He say making some gesture whit his hands and fingers and his voice was starting to get this tone that was causing me some annoying, typical of Kurt when he want to make me doubt of my decisions.

-"When you said like that it doesn't sound so interesting anymore, but it doesn't matter if you're opinion is the same as Quin that it's a waste of time and something stupid…."

-"No Santana!" He interrupt me of nowhere "Actually…. I think it's a great idea believe me if I could make a trip like you I would. But my job in the design agency keeps me whit my agenda full and tight.

-"Really?" I answer whit a smile. Part of me was happy that at least one of my friends was on favor of the decision I was making.

-"Sure, but tell me where do you want to go? Cancun? El Cabo? Mexico's beaches?..."

Kurt keep talking and talking, actually I stop giving attention when my sight went to a poster in the office, one whit big letters: RIO DE JANEIRO – LIFE THE PARADAISE

Rio de Janeiro eh? It wasn't a bad idea. Brasil….. It was sunny about this time of the year I think, beaches, bikini, fruit coctels, tourist, my tan and the best part miles away from here. Actually I always liked the idea of get to knowing Brazil and I never got the chance so why not? Everything was perfect. The perfect place to get away from any drama, just relax, without tensions and worries. Only me, my tan, my sunglasses and a fruit coctel until I decided the opposite. I could see it already, me in the beaches of Rio de Janeiro….. yeah Brazil was my destiny.

-"Rio…" I whisper between my lips while my eyes were still in the poster.

-"Brazil? Well now that you mention it…. Yeah why not?! And you know who else has been saying that is buying a plane ticket to Brazil?"

-"What? What are you talking about?" I asked him really intrigued because I already lost track of our conversation all thanks to the decision I just make on my mind moments ago.

-"Hey Kurt!" I heard someone calling him that's when I turn around to see who it was. I could see blond hair, clear eyes and a big smile on that face.

Well here is my first fic of Glee. Since a while ago I wanna to start it. I'm gonna keep it whit short charapters and try to keep the updates not to distance from eachother. If you haven't notice or you wanna know is a 100% BRITANNA fic. Love the couple. I accepte suggestions of other couples too. The theme of the fic will be reveled in the third or fourth charapter just to keep in interesting and maybe you'll be surprise or maybe not. Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

-"Hey Kurt!" I heard someone calling him that's when I turn around to see who it was. I could see blond hair, clear eyes and a big smile on that face.

-"Over here Sam" I saw how Kurt was calling him and the blond guy saw Kurt back then immediately came back to us. I could see how he was dress, very casual, jeans, a t-shirt from where it hangs a sunglasses and sneakers. Nothing to extravagant.

-"Hello…." Said this Sam guy to me before Kurt, who was his friend and I noticed how his eyes get lower to the cleavage of my blouse. If that didn't confirm the fact that this guy and Kurt were JUST FRIENDS then this do it. To bad for the guy, it was easy on the eyes but not my type.

-"Sam….. this is my friend Santana, we just meet here moments ago. And just found that she plans to travel to Brazil" said Kurt pretty exited

-"Really? What part of Brazil?"

-"Rio de Janeiro. Can you belive it?" Kurt interrup them

-"Kurt….."

-"Oh…. Right. Sorry, the thing is that Sam here is also buying a ticket for Brazil. That's why I came with him"

-"Your going to travel too?"

-"Yeah. I just wish I could say that it's more for pleasure than for business but there're some issues I have to take care in Brazil" Sam said while he's eyes looked into the floor.

Issues? What kinda of issues could a boy like this have to attend in Brazil? I mean just by look at him anyone could say that a boy like Sam will go to Brazil just for touring or vacations. But of course that's not the only reason why people do travel.

-"And how you two meet?" I tried to change the subject. I was a little intrigue by the new friend of Kurt.

-"In fact just a while ago. Blaine introduce us. You know? The person I told you about I knew a while ago? Well his name is Blaine" said Kurt whit a little blush in his face.

-"The company in whit Blaine does his internship has done a couple of services to my family so when I asked him for a special advice he told me about Kurt"

-"And what advice are you talking about?"

-"Sam was looking for someone who can helping him pick up a gif. A beautiful dress of Giovanni's collection for this summer which I thought it was strange because we're couples of months just for winter. But everything makes senses when he told me that he was going to Brazil and there of course is summer this time of the year"

-"Woww… such a bother just for a dress….. wait….. did you say Giovanni? Like THE Giovanni? The designer of beautiful stones dresses?" I asked Kurt almost in shock looking between him and Sam.

-"The same"

-"Wuau… that's some gif" I told Sam a still a little shock.

-"Things are overrated now in our days" he just said to me with a smile on his face.

-"And you already pick a date?" Kurt asked me

-"In fact there is a little inconvenience…..."

-"What's wrong?" Kurt asked

-"My parents are worried that I'll travel alone specially my mom. You know how stubborn she can be and I promise her that I would try to convince a friend to come along with me in this travel. The thing is that I don't actually interested in anybody's company for this"

-"That really it's a shame"

-"Yeah, I know…"

-"And that's why you have an incredible luck Santana Lopez!" said Kurt almost yelling that a few people turn around to stare.

-"What's going with you?!" I call him off because of all the staring.

-"That your luck is almost incredible. Why don't you tell your mom that your going to travel with Sam here?" said Kurt that the fact I just meet the guy two minutes ago doesn't matter it all.

-"What?!" I look at kurt dumbfound and then I look at Sam waiting for him to react the same way as I did but he just didn't say anything.

-"Think about Santana, it's perfect. Sam it's going to Brazil and that I know of it's just for a few weeks right Sam?" he asked

-"Ah well… yes" he answer

-"This just crazy. I don't even know him and you're basically telling me to lie to my mother Hummel!"

-"Well not to lie but….. you were the one who wanted to travel alone right?... I just saying Sam could be your're perfect cover"

-"Eh….. well it's not like I want to interrupt or anything but like you're talking about me, Santana… actually I wouldn't mind go with you if that's what you want of course" say Sam while he was smiling at me.

Honestly I didn't know what to say. In one hand I got the chance that I was waiting for, Sam was giving me the perfect cover to have the trip of which I was dreaming about since the beginning and that way mom wouldn't have to be so worry about me. In the other hand my conscience was killing me telling me that I promise mom find a real travel body how I could really trust and not a boy I just meet. So what I was going to do?

Sam doesn't seen like a bad person but I didn't know anything about him and honestly I didn't want to fool my mom. Kurt's idea wouldn't look so bad after all, I mean that's what I wanted from the beginning right? Got the opportunity to travel on my own, have a time for my own in a beautiful beach in Rio. How bad could it be?

-"Look Sam….. it's not that I not appreciate the offer but practically I don't know you" I told him honestly

-"Yeah I understand in that case….. don't worry" he say while he was pulling his hands behind his neck

-"Wait a sec…. Santana in how many days do you leave?" Kurt asked me

-"Ah well I haven't buy the ticket yet but I guess two weeks maybe?

-"And you Sam? In how much time do you have to be in Brazil?"

-"Eh… well….." begin to say Sam with a smile on his face that pretty soon became a full laugh

-"don't tell me that…" Kurt interrupt

-"Well in fact I don't have a set day. While I'll be in Rio in 2 or 3 weeks there's no problem" say Sam looking at me and Kurt

-"Problem solve! If what worries you it's not to know Sam, well you have 2 weeks to do it and became best body travel ever. That way you wouldn't fooling your mom right? Not about everything at least."

He did have a point. In case that I truly get to know this Sam boy a little before I'll leave practically I wouldn't be traveling with a stranger right? Buy that time I already be traveling whit a friend and that way my concise and I would be ok with the promise I made to my mom. Once in Brazil Sam and I would take different paths and maybe how knows we could even become sort of real friends. I wasn't a fan of the friendship whit this trouty mouth look alike, Sam look like a nice guy, some naïve maybe but as they say never judge a book by his cover.

-"I don't know Kurt… I don't even know how you came up with this idea I mean look his face I bet you don't even are agree" I said looking Sam expression and hoping for his answer to be no.

-"Actually… it's fine with me. Like I said I'm not in a hurry and I still have some business to attend with Blaine so I'll be in town"

-"So you're saying your ok with this?"

-"Sure…. Why not? The most of the time I traveled I'm alone so I would be nice to have company for a change" he said with a smiling at me. Was Sam hitting on me?

-"Ok….. let's clear this up. If we're going to do this we're going to establish some rules ok? First rule: don't touch" I say while I was pointing my entire body up and down and he only laugh

-"Don't worry I won't try anything I'm a gentleman. Also I have a girlfriend who'll be very piss of if she finds out I did something like that" he smile while he keep looking at me then Kurt

-"Oh….. then I guess it's fine" Now I get the thing about the gift and why he asked for Kurt the dress surely was for her girlfriend.

-"And… there're any other rules I must know?" Sam asked somehow innocent

-"Eh….. I guess not… for the moment"

-"Perfect! See? After all things did go as you planned to. Could you imagine what would happen if we didn't run into you?" said Kurt exited to see that his improvise plan somehow did work out.

-"I don't even want to think about it" I answer in a sarcastic way

-"Well I guess all that it's left it's get the tickets right?"

-"Oh Kurt… I don't know who is most excited about this journey you or me?"

When I stop talking we saw that one of the receptionists was free. I guess that in a kind of way I did agree to travel with Sam but there was still a lot of things we'll have to discuss to make this happen. While we all were walking to the girl in the desk I didn't stop wonder how this 2 weeks before the journey would be like. What would I tell mom about this boy how hasn't even seen once in her life and now he was my new travel body. I guess I'll just have to wait and see her reaction.

-"I sit with Kurt and Sam stood behind us while the girl in the desk ask about what destination we were interested. I just answered her.

-"Talk to me about Rio de Janeiro. One ticket to go"

Hi, so… the thing is I'm not native speaking of english so my apologies for the mistakes. What do you think about it? Good? Bad? Interesting at all? :3 Love the feedback specially when is good. Ah! And but the way it's a BRITTANA fic so…. No worries about Sam.


End file.
